


Letters & Birthdays

by ayumiets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Birthday, Brazil, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumiets/pseuds/ayumiets
Summary: When Oikawa's birthdays comes up Hinata has to come up with the perfect gift so he can express his feelings, but will he be able to?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Letters & Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spontaneoushazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/gifts).



> This is a gift for my favorite big sister that is a villain that is doofenshmirtz. Happy birthday killy!!! I love you tons!!! Hope you enjoy ;)

Hinata looked around his tiny shared apartment, trying to figure out what he should write. It's been a couple of months since he started pen-palling Oikawa, it was surprising how someone that made him genuinely stated when they met could now be making him… Well, make him feel like this.

Their letters were usually about things they've found or experiences they wished to share, they tried to keep trivial things out of it. But this letter was different, he had a lot more to talk about. You see, Oikawa's birthday was coming and the mail services would definitely take a while to deliver, so he started writing at the beginning of the month.

And with that information, it's assumed that Hinata would at least have one paragraph. He had two lines, one of them being "Dear Oikawa, " so basically he had one line. Hinata was never good with words, he expressed his feelings through touches and weird sound effects, so trying to write a letter full of sentiment was… hard.

"Dear Oikawa… Dead Oikawa… Dear Oikawa, I like you." He sighed and threw his head back. How did people even do that? "Fuck, what am I even doing? Oikawa-san definitely doesn't like me back. He has so much more."

While his head was tormented with insecurity, Pedro arrived. "Hey, Hinata, still writing that letter huh? You know, man, you should stop worrying so much. Oikawa like you back, you don't travel to another country to see someone you only consider as a friend, especially not every weekend." 

Oikawa truly came to Brazil an awful amount of times, but Hinata just assumed he really liked to watch beach volleyball. "Why would he like me? He probably only sees me as that freshman who was too scared to form a sentence near him." 

"Hinata, you're not that freshman anymore, damn you're not even the person you used to be when you first got to Brazil, you've grown and everyone around you can see that." Pedro was always there to lift Hinata's spirits up, he was lucky to have someone like him.

"Thanks, Pedro, I needed that… But it doesn't change the fact that I suck at writing! What should I do? He always comes here, watches most of my games… He came here on my birthday! Wait… that's it!" Then he started planning, what would be the best gift he could give. While Pedro just stands there. 

Now, Hinata was filled with new purpose, he finally had a strategy to confess his love, he just hoped Oikawa felt the same way. 

So when July 19th came, he had his bags packed and his feet at the airport. This is it, I'm finally confessing. But almost like a tradition, he had to complete every time he took a big step, he got a bellyache. 

He felt all kinds of excitement and nervousness, what if Oikawa already had someone there? What if he didn't like Hinata going there? He didn't give Oikawa a heads up… Of course, before he could have any second-doubts, Pedro touched his shoulder and warned him. "You can board now." 

After thanking Pedro one more time, he got inside the plane, no doubt being able to undo his actions now. While watching the city of Rio De Janeiro at night getting farther from he had a feeling that everything would be ok. 

*

Oikawa woke up on his birthday morning unenthusiastic, how could he anyways? He was away from his family and friends in a country he only knew his coworkers. But it was ok his expectations weren't high. 

He checked his messages and answered some birthday calls. Everyone meant well, it was nice to be remembered. He then decided to eat the breakfast he bought the night before. 

Suddenly he heard a door knock, right when he took his food out of the fridge. When he went to open, his sight was the sun itself, the one that made life less sufferable. "Shouyou? What are you-" 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Hinata gave him the biggest hug, jumping into his arms. "Happy birthday, Tooru! Are you surprised?" Hinata said with the biggest smile, before invading Oikawa's house. 

"I am surprised, when did you even get here? Why are you even here? Not complaining though, without my birthday would only be watching movies and laying in bed." Then, without saying anything, Hinata gave Oikawa an envelope. 

"I wrote it on the plane and I was pretty much half asleep so…" When he opened it was a letter, with the same messy handwriting that seemed to carry more words than it left out he was so used to by now.

"Dear Oikawa, 

I honestly don't know how to tell you this. Really, I've been rewriting this same letter for weeks. Expressing feelings is not my strongest suit, but now that the only thing I have in sight is the night sky, it seems easier. You make my heart feel like the waves hitting the shore, so calm yet violent. You can figure me as a whole even when I don't understand myself. You make me want to dance to unplayed music. 

You make me lose my coherence, that's why I can never express in a better way that… I like you, I want to kiss and I want to keep sharing meals with you in a tiny restaurant we found on accident. I want you. So, what do you say? 

Hinata."

Oikawa looked up and he was speechless. Before Hinata could even consider Oikawa didn't feel the same way, he kissed the sunshine boy. A kiss so full of everything. A kiss that meant a thousand words. A kiss that would be the start of many, many others. 

"Are you happy I came here?" Hinata asked, his arms wrapped around Oikawa and his face lips curved in a pout. 

"Of course I am!" He said after leaving a kiss in Hinata's lips. And just like that Oikawa had the best birthday gift of all times. That would eventually become the best birthday gift of all years to come.


End file.
